


Cars (2006)

by caribou_cash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: Sehun would die for Cars





	Cars (2006)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a bobby(ikon)/reader fic that a ""friend"" made me repurpose :/
> 
> also i wrote this @ like 1 am whule i had a fever and was on several pain killers, and did u thihnk u was tly gonna edit this??

Sehun has known kris for a couple of months now. Sehun had taken a class together last semester, but hadn't really clicked. But sehun kept running into him at the coffee shop half a mile away from school, and they became fast friends. they made plans to meet up at the coffee shop more often, and occasionally ditched the cafe to go to the park.

If there was one thing kris always remembered about sehun tho, it would be that sehun loved the pixar movie cars. Sehun was not sure if it was the lightning mcqueen keychain on his backpack or the Cars wallet he always carried that gave him away but he knew. And kris thought it was kinda cute, not that he would ever say that to ur face.

When sehun saw the first trailer for cars 3, sehun immediately texted kris, asking him if he would go w him to see it when it came out. kris responded "lol yeah for sure " and sehun cried about having the sweetest friend who didn't laugh at his love for the cars franchise.

As the release date for Cars 3 drew closer, and the school year came to an end, kris dropped a bomb on sehun at the coffee shop.

"sehun, i've uhh actually never watched any of the cars movies. Or planes for that matter.. You're not upset are u?"

Sehun stared at kris in disbelief. "Well, fuck the planes movies and cars 2, so jot that down. But wtf kris, how have you never watched cars (2006)?"

He shrugs. "I kinda skipped the NASCAR and like race car stage i guess Idk?"

Sehun scoffs. "Fake." sehun scribbles smth on a page of his planner and rip it out, handing it to kris.

"What is this?"

"It's my address, kris. I want you to come over so u can finally watch cars and fix ur life."

kris smiles at sehun, as he gathered his things to head back to campus for his next class. There's smth in the way he looks at sehun, but sehun us not rly able to place it. he puts it down to just imagining things, considering kris is the first boy outside of his immediate friend circle that sehun invited to his apt.

kris eventually texts him, telling sehun when he has free time next week to come over and watch cars. He asks if he should bring anything, and sehun responded w "popcorn". Kris shows up w 5 different kind.

Sehun guides him to him room, where sehun already had cars queued to play on his laptop.

"My roommates and i haven't really gotten around to getting a tv yet so," sehun shrugged.

kris laughs. "That's ok Sehun."

Sehun smiles at him. "We can sit on my bed or we can go lay on the carpet in the living room. I personally vote living room; nobody else's here and they won't be getting in til way late anyway."

"Living room works for me," kris shrugs.

Sehun hands kris his laptop and grabs the blanket off his bed and a couple of pillows. If kris notices sehun grab one of ur stuffed animals, he doesn't say anything. Sehun lay the blanket on the floor and hand one of the pillows to kris after he puts the laptop on the floor. He smiles warmly when sehun places the plush animal between the two of them. Sehun starts blushing.

"What's so funny kris?" sehun mumble.

He shakes his head, still smiling. "Its nothing.. If i had known you wouldn't make fun of me for having stuffed animals at this age, i would've told u about pooh a lot sooner." he pulls out his phone and shows sehuna selfie- him and the most worn out, balding, loved winnie the pooh plush ever. Sehun meets kriss gaze and returns his smile.

they watch the movie in a comfortable silence, occasionally interrupted by kriss questions, the most popular being "is that owen wilson?"

Sehun glances over at kris as the credits draw to an end. He seems deep in thought but content. He finally notices sehun looking at him and gives sehun a smile that's all teeth.

"So kris, what did u think?"

"I definitely see why u like it so much. It's a good story and the characters are pretty funny. It's definitely smth that is 100% your taste."

Sehun beams.

"I'm really glad you made me watch your favorite movie with u, sehun," kris continues. "I feel like i've definitely gotten to know u a lot better now, and that makes me feel really happy."

Sehun sits up, interested in where kris was going with this.

"Like a person's favorite movie is so important to them, and for someone to share that with u is very powerful... I hope one day we can watch my favorite movie."

"I'd love that!" sehun smiles at the other boy. kris returns the gaze and holds it until sehun's turn away.

"I like you."

 

Sehun lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I like u too?"

kris shakes his head. "I know but i uhh like you like you.."

"Oh." sehun brings the stuffed animal to his chest and holds it tightly. kris was really nice to sehun and he had never once made of him. There was no doubting sehun had definitely grown fond of the boy and that he knew how to cheer sehun up. Sehun looked back at kris, who was staring at the now dark computer screen.

"I like you like u too, kris." sehun smiles and presses the plush animal's nose to Kris’s. "I rly like u like u."

kris beams and presses a kiss to the stuffed animal's nose. They both start giggling. Sehun reaches for Kris’s face, and press his lips to his temple.

 

~FIN~

 


End file.
